Poor Problems
by xTanukix
Summary: Miki has had a horrible start to her day. And it gets worse. There's a dance coming up in two weeks, and Miki refuses to think that anyone will go with her, considering the fact that all she does is rant and complain. Can a blue-haired boy change that? :: Miki x Kaito ::
1. Chapter 1: Bad Day

I walked sluggishly down the hall, my backpack just barely hanging on my shoulder. I was so tired, it was unbelievable! My family would not keep quiet all night, so I hadn't gotten much sleep. Not to mention the fact that I had to wake up at 5 o'clock in the freakin' morning just to ride the bus! I always had to ride the bus when my mom went to work early. What a pain in the ass it was.

I trudged over to my locker, picking out all of my stupid books. First the Science, then the Math (which was impractically huge, by the way), then the Social Studies…

I slammed the the maroon metal door. Behind it appeared Rin and Len.

"Hey, Miki!" They said in unison, as always.

"Hey…" I heaved a sigh, trying to keep my backpack on my shoulders. They obviously weren't too high today.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, who began to walk on my right side.

"You seem pretty tired," Len added, walking to my left.

I yawned, "Just a bad start to the day, is all. Nothing unexpected from me." I guess I just complain a lot, what can I say?

The three of us slowly walked to homeroom (we would've been there faster if I hadn't been so tired), taking our usual seats in the back of the room. I looked around at all of the people: Kaito, Neru, Piko, and a bunch of others that I am to lazy to remember the names of. It was impossible for me to do things like that.

"This is going to be a long da-" I was totally cut off by the announcements… I hate when that happens.

"_Attention, students,"_ the principal's voice boomed out of the monitor, _"I would like to make some important announcements this morning _(that was pretty obvious). _In two weeks, to celebrate the coming of the second simester, we will be holding a school dance. Having a good day, children. That is all." _The speaker cut off.

Oh god, a dance…

All the students in the classroom were excited. The only people who really stuck out from the excitement were me, because there is no way I'll be excited about a dance that I'd never have a date to, and Kaito, who was just sitting at his desk, smiling quietly to himself. Suprising.

This day really wasn't getting any better.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Memories

While eating lunch, I'm trying to lead myself away from talking about the dance…

But I do it anyways.

"So," I ask a little quietly, thinking no one will hear, "Who are you guys asking to the dance?" I turn my head towards Rin and Len, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Len looked really embarrassed, "I was going to ask-"

"I want to go with Kaito Shion!" Rin shouted excitedly, clapping her hands and pointing at the blue-haired boy. I was surprised. I never thought Rin would go for a guy like Kaito. I mean, he's really nice and kind or whatever, but Rin's a little… controlling, is what I'll say.

Len sighed, "Oh, cool…" He's still in love with his sister. Ever since the 1st grade he's been like that. I personally think he should branch out for a non-family member, but that's just me. That's why I try to keep my feelings inside sometimes.

And sometimes is pretty much none of the time.

"Who do you want to go with Miki?" Rin asked me, smiling.

I tried to look amused, "Look, Rin… I'm pretty sure no one wants to go with someone who never shuts up about how pissed they are, or how sad they are, or whatever the hell they're feeling. Nobody cares about _feelings." _ I yawned slightly.

Len patted my back, "I'm pretty sure someone will ask you. And if they don't, just go ask them!"

"That's a guys job," I scoffed, "And I am _certainly _not a guy."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever," I said, and proceeded to the trashcan to throw my lunch away.

As I went to dump the remaining contents of my tray, however, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see none other then Kaito. He smiled at me, "Hey, Miki. What's up?"

I blinked, "Oh, nothin' much. Just hangin' with the twins," I gestured toward the Kagamines at our table. I thought about telling him about Rin…

"Oh, and by the way, Rin likes you."

And it kind of just slipped out.

"Rin…?" Kaito looked somewhat surprised, "I mean she's not really my type-"

"It's okay," I nodded, "Len wants to ask her to the dance anyways."

Kaito laughed, "Still likes her?"

"Yeah."

We both laughed together for a moment. When I noticed Rin about to look over at us, I put my tray in its place and started to head back to the table, "I'll see you later, Shion."

He chuckled, "Yeah, see you." Kaito's a nice friend to talk to, too, I guess. Rin would probably get mad at me for talking to him, so I just won't say anything about it. I sigh and walk back to sit with the twins. They were chattering on and on about some new song lyrics for music class or something. I just decided to ignore them and think to myself for awhile.

Did I really like anyone? I didn't think so. I don't think I ever had, except for in the 6th grade…

_I walked around the halls, hoping to spot him soon enough._

_And soon enough, I did. He was standing around with his friends. The elite boys. Even though he didn't look so much like a boy, you could still just tell what a loving guy he was. Or at least, I thought he was loving. Everyone else just called him hot or sexy. There were also some nasty rumors about him. That he was a player. But then, all the other elite boys had rumors surrounding them like that, too. I never believed a single one about them._

_I held a flower in my hand, a deep red rose. I was hoping he would like it. I was never sure what his favorite color was. He never really wore anything except for silver. It matched his UPC cord perfectly. _

_I walked up to him slowly, and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me… Piko?" At the time I was very shy. I never really talked much except towards the twins, and some of their friends, like Defoko, Teto, and Gumi. We were all just loser buddies, I guess._

_Piko turned around, "What?" He looked annoyed, but I wasn't paying too much attention… I just wanted to get this over with._

"_Will you… will you go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?" I smiled shyly, holding up the flower. _

_He starred at me for a minute. I just starred back, waiting patiently for his answer. I kept hoping he would say yes, and I could be happy…_

_Piko slapped the rose out of my hand, and laughed, "Do you really think I'd go to the dance… with someone like you?" The elite boys started laughing with him. All except Kaito, who watched me as I began to cry. I never knew why he didn't laugh... In fact, he tried to get Piko to apologize. He was to busy laughing, though._

_After that, I was so embarrassed, I ran off. That was when I realized that I had been so shy, no one really knew me except for my closest friends. My only friends. I only had a few. I realized that I had to be assertive; I had to talk in order to have any place in the social status of school. That's when I knew I had to be… who I was now…_

"Miki… Miki!"

I jumped and blinked, confused, "Oh… sorry, I blanked out for a second."

Rin pulled on my arm, "Just come on! We have to get to class!"

I sighed, forcing myself to get out of my seat. I hung my head. That probably wasn't the happiest memory I've had. I wish I hadn't remembered, but I know I always will.

I also never figured out, you know, why Kaito was the only one… who didn't laugh. I mean, I'm happy he didn't, but I never got that. I'll have to ask him, if he's as bright as me to remember.

Trying to make a funny… Didn't cheer me up much.

This day is just tumbling down hill by the minute, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3: Threat

I walked out of school, still upset about my horrible day. It just had gone down hill from lunch. In Science, I forgot to study for a test on the periodic table, so I probably failed it. In Social Studies, I had fallen asleep and when Mr. Kiyoteru asked me what the capital of Japan was (which was obviously just to prove I was asleep); I said I had no idea. The whole class laughed at me. Ugh. And finally, in Study Hall, I had nothing to do because I accidentally left my book bag in Social Studies because I was so embarrassed about that stupid question that I answered wrong, so Mr. Al made me sort through his papers and then go to the principal's office. I had a long discussion with him, and he finally said I was okay to go back to class, but by then, it was already time to leave. It didn't matter. Today was just not my day, apparently.

I sighed, and started to follow the sidewalk empty-handed. It felt so weird not having anything to carry on my back. But it made me more comfortable, and a lot less tired, at least. I tried to put a skip in my step. I tried to look somewhat happy. While I thought about being happy, however, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hello," It was Kaito.

I muttered, "Oh, hey."

"Are you okay, Miki? You seem down." How does _he _know what I act like when I'm sad?

"I've just been having a bad day, is all… it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked me again.

I patted his shoulder and gave him my best straight face, "Yes, ma'am."

We stared at each other for a moment, and then started laughing. I smiled at Kaito, and he smiled back.

"Well, then… bye," He waved, and I waved back at him as he trotted away. I realized that I had forgotten to ask him that question. He cheered me up a little though, so it could just wait until the next day. I smiled to myself, and turned back to my yellow-brick sidewalk. Ha-ha, bad joke.

A teallete was standing in the way. Two teallete's. Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, to be exact.

"Um, excuse me…" I twisted to move around them, "I need to go-"

Miku stepped over in front of me, "There's no excuse for you. You're not going anywhere." Mikuo stood beside her, looking extremely bored. I sighed. Yet again, my day had managed to get worse.

"What's your problem?" I asked harshly.

"You are my problem," Miku glared at me, "Now, stay away from Kaito unless you want your ass kicked my brother. Right, onee-chan?" She poked him. He shrugged, not really caring.

I grimaced, "Whatever." I walked off from the two, feeling Miku's glare sticking into the back of my head.

I never liked Miku. She was one of those popular, preppy girls that were kind of a bitch. No offense, no pun intended, just a straight up female dog. All she did was hang out with her brother, Mikuo. I never thought he really liked his sister, he just hung out with her because then people just decided that he was popular, too. Most of the other preps liked Mikuo. It was a little annoying. Anyways, Miku never did anything. People just thought she was pretty. She wasn't smart, just dumb as a bell. Even dumber then me, and that's really saying something. That's about all I can say about her. Nothing nice, not really.

So, my day ended with a threat from the most annoying prep alive. And just because I was talking to my friend. What is this world coming to?


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging

"Come on, Mikio! We have to get moving!"

"I know, I know! Don't rush me."

I sighed as Mikio passed me in the doorway, carrying his backpack in the laziest of ways. It wasn't even on his shoulder, it was just being hefted along by his inner-elbow, which wasn't exactly the best idea. He was so inconsiderate, which really bugged me. He always acted as if he had a problem, but then would be all "defensive" when you asked him if he was okay.

"So," Mikio lifted his head up and walked beside me, "Any boys I have to beat up for asking you to prom?" He chuckled.

I grimaced, "I'm not going to prom, because no one is going to ask me." I left it short and sweet and to the point.

"Well, how do you know?" My brother patted my head, "I mean, I know someone who's got an eye on you."

I didn't want to, but I blushed. I was kind of embarrassed. Who of all of Mikio's friends would like _me_?

"Who is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too despirate.

Mikio laughed, "I promised him that I wouldn't tell. He said he wants to ask you, but he doesn't know if you'd like him or not."

"Well, depicting all of the people I know you're friends with (which there was usually one or two people who were nice, but other then that, zip), I'm not really sure about that."

"I'm pretty sure you'd like him," He nodded, "I see you two talking quite a bit, actually." Who do I talk to that's friends with _him_? I had know clue. Then, I'd realized we had reached the school.

"See you later, sis," Mikio ran off with his friends, sending me a wave good-bye. I sighed, walking off to my first period class. I caught up with Rin and Len there.

"So one of your brother's friends likes you?" Rin sounded surprised, "Cool! Let's try to figure out who it is!"

I patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but no. If they're man enough to ask me out, Mikio said they would. So, I'll just wait for that to happen instead of wasting my _so very precious _time."

Rin sighed, "Well, then. Just do it the hard way." The bell rang and she turned to leave, Len quickly following her. He acted so much like a dog sometimes it wasn't even funny. It was just odd. Even for him.

I also turned to leave, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder. I looked over it to see – yet again – Kaito Shion. I smiled lightly, "Oh, hey Kaito. What's up?" I started walking with him down the hall.

"I just figured I'd stop and say hi," He shrugged casually.

Then, I remembered the day before, when Miku harrassed me, "Hey, you don't… like Miku, do you?" I felt a little weird asking the question, but I figured I would, so I could know.

Kaito looked surprised, "No, why?" I explained to him the "conflict" between her and I.

"She's just weird, you know?" He laughed, "The fame has gone to her head."

I laughed with him, "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised."

Suddenly, I was shaken by the second period's starting bell. I sighed, knowing that I would now be late for class. Kaito patted my head, "I hope you don't get in trouble. Sorry for holding you up."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I'll see you later." I ran down the hall, sending him a salute and wave.

I could've sworn I caught him smiling as I turned away.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

The first half of the day seemed like an utter disaster.

All I heard was Len and Rin conversing about who the guy was that liked me. They kept guessing and guessing and guessing… Ugh! They're so tiring, it's unbelievable!

Once we made it to lunch, all they did was question me. That wasn't too fun either.

"Do you think it's Luki?" Rin asked. I facepalmed. I don't even talk to him, since all he does is gloat about his big-breasted sister. He's so gross.

"How about Mikuo?" Len suggested.

"His sister despises me. He probably isn't too fond of me either," I grumbled. Len sighed.

"Gumo?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Dell?"

"I don't talk to him, and even if I did, I wouldn't date him. He smokes too much."

"Nero?"

"Dating his sister," I shot Len a look which meant, 'yes, I have somewhat of a problem with incest.' He blushed.

Rin pondered her next answer. Suddenly, she had the look of a light bulb in her head, "How about Piko?"

"_Do you really think I'd go to the dance… with someone like you?"_

. . . .

"Don't talk about him," I muttered, and then threw away my trash. I didn't go back to the table. I sat alone at an empty seat somewhere in the corner. I wanted to be away from everyone else. I sighed, and decided to waste my time with trying to figure out that guy. If they were friends with my brother, they had to be friends with… _him. _Or at least they were friends with him. Somewhere along those lines.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked a voice. And there it was.

Kaito.

He kneeled next to me, since there weren't anymore chairs around.

"I'm fine…" I slumped my head on the table.

The boy gave me a suspicious look, "Then tell me why you aren't sitting with the Kagamines… and why you just walked up and left and are sitting all alone?"

Then, that question came back to him. I had to ask him now, or else I'd forget again. And then, I'd never know.

"Why didn't you laugh?" I blurted out.

He looked confused, "Huh?"

"In 6th grade… I walked up to Piko with a rose. I asked him to go to the dance with me, since it was girls' choice. He slapped that rose out of my hand. He laughed. Everyone else laughed. Except you. I heard you. I saw you trying to get him to stop. Why…?"

Kaito looked at me. His eyes were centered to mine. It was so weird, but as he opened his mouth to speak, one of the lunch room monitors bustled him to an exit. He pushed me to the other. Apparently I was just never going to get my answer.

On my way back to class, the twins stopped me.

"We're sorry to've mad you mad at lunch," Len looked sad, "We really are."

Rin also looked sad, "What was Kaito talking to you about?"

I looked down at the both of them, and gave them the most honest answer I could, "I don't know."

And I walked off.


	6. Chapter 6: Straight Up

I left the school, sad and angry, too. All I could think about is how I never got my answer. How pushy I had been about it, as well. Then, there were the twins, who brought up _him. _I know they didn't mean to, but it still made me mad that they couldn't remember what had gone down for me. They couldn't remember how sad I was, how depressed I was. That wasn't the point though. The main point was that I didn't get my answer, and that just made me aggravated. Stupid lunch monitors, pushing the two of us away. If I had a right mind, I would've punched him in the face!

That would be going a little too far though, obviously…

I trudged my feet as I walked down the stairs. They made scraping noises like sandpaper. It hurt my ears, but my expression obviously showed that I didn't care. No one looked at me, which made me kind of happy. Yet kind of sad. Everyone was too distracted by their boyfriend or girlfriend. They were too _'blinded by love' _ to pay attention to something that was not part of them. I just decided to ignore them, since they just ignored me.

Suddenly, I see Kaito. He was walking alone. To be honest, he seemed to be looking as sad as me. I decided that for once, I would try to go cheer him up, and maybe even get the answer to me question earlier. I sprinted to catch up with him.

"Kaito-San!" I called, ending up at his side.

He looked down at me, "Oh, hey." His face seemed to be happy. Maybe he was just too far away to tell before.

"Um," I tried to be less rude then before, "I really wanted to know the answer to the question I asked you… at lunch."

"Oh, that…" Kaito fiddled with his thumbs, "Why did you want to know?"

"Because I really wanted to know why you were the only one. I mean, I would've figured that if you were friends with Piko, you would've thought it was funny, too."

Kaito's face turned from happy to stern, "I was never friends with Piko."

"Then why did you-" I was stopped by Kaito grasping both of my hands.

"I hung out with him because I was good friends with your brother, and you brother said that Piko really needed some people to hang out with so that he could have a better influence. So, I did. After he did that to you, I told your brother that I couldn't take being anywhere near that bastard anymore. Mikio agreed, and we both never talked to him again."

I didn't mean to, but I looked stunned. I couldn't believe he'd given up on his 'friend' for me. I was really surprised. "Did you really mean that? All of that?"

"Yes," Kaito nodded, "Because I really like you. I've always liked you. I just never said anything, since you were younger then me; I figured you'd like someone else. Which was partly true, before at least…"

For the first time, I managed to smile when someone mentioned _him. _

He smiled back at me, "So, Ms. SF-A2, will you go to the dance with me?"

I gave him a thumbs up, trying to be somewhat cute, "Of course!"

His grin widened, "Oh, goodie. Now, how's about we go get a sundae and I'll walk you home?"

"As long as I get to eat the cherry."


	7. Chapter 7: Business

I arrived early to school. Rin texted me the previous day to come early and meet her and Len at breakfast. When I asked why she just replied, "It's a surprise." I just shrugged it off, and decided I would.

I walked into breakfast happily, still excited from my discovery the day before. I quickly grabbed a Quaker Oats bar from the luncheon counter and grabbed a seat across from the Kagamines. When I was about to say hi, I realized how intently angered Rin looked, and how scared Len appeared to be as well. I grinned nervously, "Um… Hey?"

"Hey?" Rin nearly died, "I called you here for important business, and you just waltz on over here and say 'Hey'?"

I was confused, "Important business? You texted me and just said you had a surprise, you didn't say anything about important business."

"Surprise, important business… same difference," Rin grimaced, "The point is, Len and I need to talk to you."

"But I'm not even-"

"Just shut up, Len!"

I sighed, "Well, then… what do _we _need to talk about?"

Rin cleared her throat. Clearly this would be a long speech.

"Yesterday when Len and I walked to go get ice cream – because I really wanted to see Kaito – he was there, but he couldn't talk to me. I'm pretty sure you know why… because he was with _you! _You were feeding each other ice cream, giggling like moron! You knew I liked him, and you just totally stole him away from me!"

"I didn't steal him from you!" I protested, "I was talking to him and he asked me to the dance! He told me he liked me! And anyways, before when I told him that you were just madly in love with him, he said that you weren't his type!"

Rin clenched her fists, "I still think that's just unfair! Don't you agree with me, Len?"

"You know what?" Len sat up straight, apparently ready to state something important, "I'm happy she did."

"…What?"

"You know why I've hung out with you for so long? It's not just because I'm your brother, it's because I like you! All you've done all of our lives is sit and tell me how hot Kaito is, or how buff he is, or how adorable he is! Kaito this, Kaito that… I don't give a crap about that ice cream lover! I just want you to like me back, for god sakes!" Len took a deep breath, starring directly into his sister's eyes. Rin didn't say anything back.

"I guess you'll just always admire the people you've never known, not the people who really truly care about you," Len lifted himself from his chair and walked off.

"W-Wait!" Rin cried, running after him, "Come back, Len!"

I couldn't really figure out what had just happened, but it was certainly odd. I heard the bell ring for first period, so I scooped up my backpack and headed off. I noticed Miku from across the room. She shot a glare at me. I guess she saw me and Kaito yesterday, too. I didn't think it mattered anymore. Kaito told me specifically that he liked me. Not Miku, not Rin, just me. It makes me feel better, I guess. It's nice.

I think these school days are starting to work out better then before.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

At lunch, I was invited to sit at Kaito's table. I was happy, since I didn't exactly want to sit with Rin and Len after this morning. So, I grabbed my lunch (which happened to be pizza and a salad) and grabbed a seat next to him.

Kaito smiled at me, "Hey, Miki. What's up?"

I smiled back, "Oh, nothing."

"Guys," He spoke to all the other boys at the table, "This is my girlfriend, Miki."

I blushed. No one had ever called me their _girlfriend _before. Everyone nodded, smiling at me as well.

"Miki," Kaito said, now gesturing to all the boys, "These are my brothers; Akaito, Taito, and Nigaito."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, trying to be polite.

"All of my brothers are going dress shopping with their dance dates," Kaito paused, "So, I wondered if you would like to come with us. You know, so you could hang with us, and find a nice dress." I thought for a second. I didn't have anyone to go dress shopping with, since Rin and Len are totally weren't on my side at the moment. Well, maybe Len was. Hopefully they just get together so I don't have go through all this stupid drama.

Anyways, I quickly answered, "I'd love to go dress shopping with you guys."

Kaito grinned and ruffled my hair, "Great, we can just head from school."

I was excited, but I hoped to god one of their dates wasn't my worst nightmare…

* * *

I walked out of the school with Kaito, smiling happily with my backpack hanging off my right shoulder. He led me to Taito's hummer. I looked at it in a kind of fearful way. It was pretty big. I just shrugged it off though, and followed Kaito to the back. There weren't enough seats, so we just got to sit in the trunk. It was cool.

Kaito smiled, "Okay, so… Miki, this is Taito's girlfriend, Kiku."

Kiku smiled (it was definitely a yandre smile), "Hello."

He then gestured to the pink haired girl sitting next to Nigaito, "This is Nigaito's girlfriend, Momo."

She giggled, "Nice to meet you." She was obviously sweet enough for Nigaito, I'm sure.

Finally, he gestured to the girl in the passenger seat, "And that is Haku, Akaito's girlfriend."

She hiccupped, "H-Hey." She seemed a little drunk, but whatever.

Momo leaned over her seat to talk to me, "So, are you excited to go dress shopping?"

I nodded, "Yeah. To be honest, I've never been on a real shopping trip before."

Kaito was listening, and he looked very surprised. Momo was surprised as well, "Really? Why not? I thought all girls liked to go shopping."

I smiled nervously, "I guess I've just never had the time to do stuff like that."

Kiku also peeked over her seat, "its okay. I never go shopping either."

"Why not?"

"Um… I'm also too busy, let's go with that." I didn't even want to know the real reason.

* * *

Kaito and I hoped out of the back of the hummer. The dress shop looked so amazing! For once, I was actually excited about hanging with people besides Rin and Len. It would take getting used to, but you know, why not?

Everyone else toppled out of the car (Haku literally toppled out of the car; Akaito had to catch her). We all walked into the store, starring at all of the wonderful dresses. Some looked sparkly, some were very fancy, and some were just plain, but they still looked pretty. All of them did.

"Attention," Akaito said loudly to get us to listen, "We guys are going to go look at tuxes and things, and you girls can go pick out dresses together. We can just meet up after we're done." Everyone nodded, heading their separate ways.

"Well," Momo smiled, "Let's go look at some dresses!"

We all laughed as we began to run down the aisles, picking out any dress that caught our interest. By the time each of us went through all the aisles, we each had three dresses picked out.

"Okay," Haku shrugged, "So, now what do we do?"

Momo giggled, "We model them, silly!"

I was confused, "Model them?"

"She means try them on," Kiku explained, "And then we can tell you how they look."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Well then," Momo held up her dresses, "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

After we finished modeling, each of us had picked our 'perfect dress.'

Haku's dress was a medium length grey dress with a v neck and a black tank top under it. She looked really nice in it.

"I've seen better," Kiku had muttered softly to herself.

Momo's dress was a green, frilly, and short. It had pink tulips and daisies all over it. It definitely seemed to fit her taste. She was all giggles and happy when she put the dress on. It was cute, I could say, since she reminded me of Mikio's little niece.

Kiku's dress was a red color – about the same as her hair – and was strapless. She also got a ribbon – it matched the one in her hair – that tied loosely around her neck. It was pretty cool.

My dress was a pink and went just above my knees. It had wavy short sleeves, and the bottom hem was wavy as well. There were cherries all over it. I thought it was just the most adorable thing. Everyone loved it, except Kiku who really could've cared less, but whatever. What I really cared about was what Kaito was going to think when he saw me.

"Should we go find the guys now?" I suggested. The girls nodded, and we walked off to find them.

* * *

Akaito was fixing Taito's tie, "God, this thing is-" He automatically stopped when he saw us.

"Haku, you look wonderful," He walked over and held her hand.

She blushed and hiccupped, "T-Thank you."

Taito gave a yandre smile to Kiku, "You look wonderful as well."

She gave him a yandre smile back, "Thank you."

Nigaito skipped over to Momo, "You look, um… really cute."

Momo giggled, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. He blushed, surprisingly.

Kaito looked at me. I was a little shaky, "Um… do you like it?

The smile that appeared on his face gleamed, "You look amazing, did you know that?"

"Thanks," I smiled back at him, "I just thought it matched me."

"Well, it certainly does."

I examined his suit. It was white with blue lining and a blue bow, "You look incredibly handsome yourself."

He shrugged, "Meh."

I laughed.

"Well if we're all ready to go," Akaito said, "Let's go check out."

Then I realized that I'd never checked the dress's price. I flipped the tag over on the sleeve: $110! I gasped. I knew I'd never be able to afford this. "Wait," I reached for Kaito's hand, "I have to go get another dress." I was pretty upset now.

"Why?" He asked, "What's wrong with this one? I thought you liked it."

I looked down, "I… I don't have enough money to buy this one…" I felt extremely embarrassed, since everyone else had money.

Kaito patted my shoulder, "its okay. Why don't I buy the dress for you?"

"But it's over $100! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

He smiled, "I want you to have this dress, though. I know you really want this, so I'll buy it for you. No but's about it."

I couldn't help but smile back. I was happy that he wanted to buy this dress for me, even though I didn't want him to. I hugged him, "Thank you, so much."

He kissed my forehead, "No problem."

* * *

As we all left the store with our dance attire, I noticed Miku also leaving the store. She and her brother seemed to be carrying a dress and a suit. _I guess they're going together, _I thought to myself, _though I'm pretty sure Mikuo could get someone better. _I laughed to myself as well. I watched them walk away, practically tripping over each other. Then, I hopped into the back of the hummer yet again. The ride home, all we did was talk about the dance. What music we wanted to hear, what we were going to do, who we thought was the best dancer… it was fun. I even made new friends.

When we reached my house, Kaito helped me out of the hummer. He handed me my dress in a fancy blue bag with tissue paper in it, "I'm really happy that you allowed me to buy you this dress," He laughed, and I laughed with him. We just looked at each other for awhile.

Finally, I spoke, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kaito-San."

His eyes sparkled, "I'll see you, too then."

I couldn't help myself, so I kissed him. It was just a little peck on the lips, though. His got wide, and he blushed.

"Sorry," I tried to apologize, but Kaito stopped me.

"It's okay," He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Bye, sweet heart."

He jumped into the back of the hummer. I waved at them until they turned onto the next street. I blushed. I couldn't believe he called me sweet heart! I knew I didn't have time to think about it then, so I went inside to get my dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: New News

I walked to school with Mikio the next day, since he wanted to know how the dress shopping went.

"So," He smiled, "Did you get yourself a purty dress?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. It's really cute."

He laughed along with me, "Does this mean that I'm going to hear a bunch of shit about it from Kaito?"

"I don't know, I guess."

Mikio glanced over at me, "You didn't buy a dress that was too revealing, did you?"

I blushed, "W-What kind of question _is _that?"

"Hey, I was just making sure," He patted my head, "Kaito can be perverted at times."

"I haven't seen that yet," I shuttered, "And frankly, I don't want to."

As we reached the school, Mikio ruffled my hair in a brotherly way, "I can't believe you're growin' up sis. I hope you and Kaito are cool and stuff. If he ever hurts you, or does _anything, _just tell me and I'll beat his ass, okay?"

I was somewhat confused, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I haven't been too much of a brother when it comes to you interacting with my friends," I knew he was talking about _him, _"So I figured I should start being one now."

I hugged him, "Thanks."

"No problem, sis."

* * *

I grabbed my lunch (yet another serving of pizza and salad) and sat next to Kaito. I glanced over at Rin and Len. They looked to be whispering to each other. Rin looked up at me, so I quickly looked away and began eating my food.

Kaito smiled at me, "What's up?"

"Oh," I shrugged, "Nothing."

He gave me an 'I'm Not Stupid' look, "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Well," I scratched the back of my nervously, "I was walking with Mikio this morning, and he was questioning me. It was kind of weird. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that you were really… perverted kind of. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just laughed it off."

Kaito laughed, "You're brother is pretty crazy, you know."

I laughed with him, "Yeah. It's cool, I should've never worried about it." I walked off to throw away my trash.

When I walked back around, I heard the table talking about something odd. I hid out a little so I could hear them from a distance.

Akaito chuckled casually, "So, Haku was complaining because she thinks her boobs are too small."

Taito laughed, "Really? They look big in comparison to some other people." He nudged Nigaito.

Nigaito's face turned red, "Momo's breasts are perfect, okay?" I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Even him being somewhat perverted made him seem adorable.

The purple-haired brother patted him, "I was only joking."

Kaito laughed, "At least her boobs aren't like Luka's." He picked up a couple of water bottles and put them to his chest. This is when I snuck up behind him.

He jiggled the water bottles around, "Oh~, I'm Luka and my boobs take up all the space where my brain should be!"

All of his brothers pointed at me, "Um, dude…"

He looked up and saw me, "Oh, yeah… about that…"

I interrupted him by kissing him quickly on the lips, "It's cool. Trust me; I've wanted to say that to Luka for a long time."

Kaito laughed at me, along with everyone. I laughed with them as well. At least I know I have somewhat the same mind as my boyfriend. That just makes it so much easier.

* * *

**I'm just going to take this moment to say that I wrote this chapter the way I did because my boyfriend kind of stalked me while I wrote this, and he pushed me into it. **

**Lol.**

**And that is because that is kind of the way I found out about his perverted side. Of course, it was before we were dating so there was no kiss, because we were just best retro gaming friends and then I found out he was a pervert and I was like, "WOAH ME TOO."**

**Lol.**

**It's such a sweet story, really.**

**- xTanukix**


	10. Chapter 10: Good or Bad?

I waved goodbye to Kaito as he walked off with his brothers. Then, I met my brother who was waiting for me outside on the front steps. I smiled at him, "Hey."

He smiled back, "Hey." And we started to walk home.

"So," I glanced over at him, "I found Kaito's perverted side today."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," I laughed, "He's really funny when he acts like that though. The way you described it scared me a little."

Mikio shrugged, "Meh, I didn't _mean _to scare you."

"Anyways," I shook my head, "I'm going with Kaito to the dance and all that jazz, but who're you going with."

He blushed, "Um, Aoki Lapis…"

"Aww! You guys seem so cute together!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

When I got home, I went to my room and flopped into my cherry-covered beanbag chair. Tomorrow was the dance. I wasn't nervous, but I was definitely thinking about random outcomes. Kaito could say at the last minute that he didn't want to go with me. He could be sick and not show up. Miku could prank me and my dress could be ruined. The thoughts were endless! It was terrible. I didn't understand why I was thinking like that, but I guess I was just used to everything I did getting screwed over in some way.

"I just need to stop," I told myself, "I need to think of the good possible outcomes of this."

So, I started to think of… well, better outcomes. Kaito and I could really hit it off. He could want to keep a steady relationship. I could get to hang out with the gang, and act like the total pervert that I've been hiding inside for so long. Rin and I could make up. I could get to slow dance with Kaito, and screw off with the rest of my friends. Maybe Kaito and I could even be picked for cutest couple! These thoughts were also endless.

I smiled to myself. Then, I began readying everything for the next day. I knew I'd be able to come home after school and get ready, but I also remembered at how horrible I am at remembering where things are. If I forgot something when I was actually getting ready, I'd be screwed and then all those bad outcomes would probably be true!

So, I started gathering things together.

I got my dress and hung it on the empty side of my closet, so that I couldn't loose it in all my other clothes. I grabbed my make up bag and made sure all of the cosmetics I would be using were placed in the front pocket of the case. I put the case on my desk. I then grabbed all of my 'hair care products' and put them in the cabinet in the bathroom.

After I finished all that, I decided to go check up on Mikio really quick.

* * *

"Oh, Mikio!" I laughed, practically busting down the door. I looked over at him. He was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie. His suit was light pink.

I giggled, "Well, don't you look amazing."

Mikio blushed a little, "Are you just saying that to be annoying, or do you really mean it?"

"I really mean it."

"Well, thanks," He smiled.

"I bet Lapis will love it," I ruffled his long hair.

He scrunched up his face, "Don't push it."


	11. Chapter 11: Strange Discovery

I walked to school with Mikio. We were kind of quiet, thinking about what might happen at the dance after school. I know I had all the bad thoughts out of my head, though I didn't know about Mikio.

"So, are you nervous at all about the dance?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm just… you know, afraid that people will make fun of me."

I was confused, "Why would people make fun of you?"

"Oh, um…" He blushed, "Well, m-my suit is pink… so, what if people make fun of me for it?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as you and Lapis are happy together, that's all that matters."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smiled at him. We finally arrived at school, so I waved goodbye and walked on inside.

* * *

I took my seat next to Kaito at lunch. Every couple was at the table; Momo and Nigaito, Akaito and Haku, Kiku and Taito, and of course Kaito and me. All of them were chatting about the dance. However, I still felt a little odd about my brother being nervous. I looked for him in the lunchroom, expecting him to be sitting with Lapis, but instead he was sitting with Luki. They were alone at the table. I just thought it was odd, but I guess it didn't matter. He was my brother after all.

"Hey Kaito," I poked the ice cream lover in the side, "Have you talked to Mikio lately?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, this morning I asked if he was nervous about the dance, and he said he was afraid people would make fun of him. When I asked why, he got all embarrassed and stuttered, but said it was only because his suit was pink and people would think he looked stupid. Do you know the real reason why he'd be nervous?"

Kaito looked at me oddly, "Don't you know who he's going with?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "He told me he was going with Lapis-Chan."

He shook his head, "Well, I'm sorry but your brother lied to you. He's going with Luki.

My eyes bulged, "So, you're telling me he's…?" Kaito nodded.

I was surprised. Mikio never seemed like the type of guy to be gay. Of course, I could care less since he is my brother and I'd love him either way. I just wondered why he would lie to me, unless he really is embarrassed. Again, it didn't matter though.

I decided I'd just ask him about it later, and continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

School went pretty fast. It was already time to leave.

Kaito caught me before I walked outside, "The dance starts at 8 p.m., so I'll pick you up around 7:30? Taito's driving the hummer to pick up all the girls."

I smiled, "That's cool. I got everything ready last night, so I'll definitely be ready."

He kissed my cheek, "Well, I'll see you then."

I watched him walk off, fan girl squealing inside my head.


	12. Chapter 12: The Dance

I walked into the door of my house. I knew the first thing I had to do – even before getting ready – was confront Mikio about lying to me. I wanted to know why he couldn't just tell me that he was gay and was going to the dance with Luki. I had to get to the bottom of it.

I knocked on Mikio's bedroom door, "Come in." I heard him say, so I slipped inside.

"So, I was talking with Kaito," I said nonchalantly as I took a seat on the side of his bed, "And he told me that you're going with Luki to the dance, and not Lapis."

Mikio immediately turned to face me. I noticed sweat glistening on his forehead, "Well, about that. You see, I… I'm kind of…"

"Gay," I completed his sentence, "I know, I realized. I don't care about that; I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

He sighed, "It's not like I wanted anybody to know! I mean, I'm just going to assume that Luki told Kaito and if he didn't I don't even know."

I patted his head, "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, okay? You just go to that dance, and you feel like a winner with your new boyfriend."

Mikio smiled at me, "Thanks, sis. Now, why don't you get ready for your winner date, too?"

* * *

I looked in the mirror, putting on my mascara. It was the final addition to my outfit. I thought I seemed decent, you know, since I was never really the person to dress up. And I was pretty sure Kaito would like me dressed in anything. Then again, I was assuming things… who knew if he liked me that much. He could've been lying, you know, as a joke… it could've been a dare… it could've been anything!

I hit myself in the forehead to try and make the thoughts go away. Kaito had been so nice to me; I couldn't possibly think he would betray me like that. I mean, we'd spent a good amount of time together in the last few weeks that I was really warming up to him. It always made me happy to be around him, and it was fun to get ice cream and walk home together. I was really beginning to think that I…

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I jumped, immediately grabbing a silver ring off the bathroom counter and slipping it on my finger. Then, I ran down the stairs to answer the door. I opened it to Kaito, who was smiling sweetly.

"You look beautiful," He complimented me. I could feel the blush on my face. His suit was quite with adoring as well.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself," I said, nudging his arm childishly. He laughed and led me to the van where his brothers and their dates were waiting.

I jumped into the back of the hummer. Everyone inside greeted me, and Kiku, Momo, and I started discussing our outfits. We would've included Haku, except she was asleep on Akaito's shoulder. Ah, she was quite the tired drunk.

* * *

Taito finally pulled into the school parking lot. I was excited, and the rest of them looked excited too. When Kaito opened the trunk and was about to help me out, I glanced at the school. You could hear the music from outside, and there were balloons and streamers all over the outside of the building. I never knew that a dance could look so exciting.

All of us hopped out of the car. I took Kaito's arm – as everyone else took their dates arm – and the two of us walked inside. The gym was flashing with colorful lights, balloons, streamers, hearts, and stars everywhere! There was a DJ at the front of the gym who was controlling the songs. The music sounded good so far… they were playing techno music, which was one of my favorite genres.

Suddenly, Akaito ran in with Haku – who looked to be on the verge of passing out again – shouting, "Who's ready to party?" I looked up at Kaito, who facepalmed. His face was full of annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, Kaito," I tugged on his tuxedo's sleeve, "You have to let loose or else it won't be any fun."

He sighed, "Okay, okay… let's go dance." And with that, the two of us walked into the middle of the dance floor and began to rave like idiots.

* * *

We'd been at the dance for an hour or so. Kaito had left me unattended for a moment to go get some punch, so I decided to look for Rin. I hadn't talked to her ever since I started seeing Kaito. I figured that maybe she could let bygones be bygones and we could burry the hatchet. I looked around and saw her sitting alone on the side of the dance floor, sadly watching everyone.

I walked up to her, taking a seat by her side, "Hey, Rin."

"Oh, hey…" She sighed, "Are you having a good time with Kaito?"

"Yeah, it's been great," I quickly changed the subject, "So, who did you come to the dance with?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nobody asked me…"

I was confused, "Who'd Len come with?"

"No one."

I facepalmed, "I'll be right back, Rin, I promise." And I arose from my seat to find her brother.

* * *

I searched high and low for the blonde menace. Then, I realized that all I would have to do is find Luka. I wasn't close friends with Luka, but when she hung around the twins and me, she acted like a mother to them. I figured if anyone knew where he was, it'd be her.

She was easy to spot, what with her jugs – I laughed, remembering Kaito's impersonation of her – sticking out. I tugged on her tuna pink dress, "Excuse me, Luka? You wouldn't happen to know where Len is… would you?"

She smiled, "Oh, Len? I'm pretty sure he's on the second level of the gym. He looked upset, but I don't know why."

"Thanks, Luka," I grinned and immediately headed to the second floor of the gym.

Sure enough, Len was sitting on the second floor bleachers. I walked up and did the first action that came to my mind; I slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" He flinched, "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you ask Rin to the dance?" I lectured him, "She's down there all alone, sulking and watching people dance. No sad person with no date wants to watch people dance!"

Len looked up, "What're you talking about? I asked her, and she told me that she was going with Luki."

"I know for a fact that she's not here with Luki, because my brother my brother is here with Luki!" I felted weird saying that, but I shrugged it off and waited for an answer.

"Aside from how weird that is, what am I supposed to do?" Len asked.

I ruffled his fluffy blonde hair, "Go ask her to dance! I'm sure she'll accept, and then maybe you guys could finally hit it off."

We both starred at each other for a moment. Finally, he stood up, "I'll do it. I'll go ask her to dance."

"That a boy!" I grinned, and shooed him down the stairs.

I kept an eye on him from a distance, watching as he walked up to Rin, offering her his hand. She took it, and they began to dance to the slow song that had just come on. They looked so adorable together!

I tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see Kaito, who was holding out a glass of punch towards me.

I took it, "Thanks."

We both watched Rin and Len together for a minute. It looked like they were having a great time.

Kaito leaned over my shoulder, smiling, "They're almost like us, you know?"

"Really?"

"Of course," He then cupped my chin, and we had one sweet kiss.

* * *

**It's over! :D I'm so happy I finished!  
So, yeah… Kaito and Miki love each other, and Rin and Len are starting a new beginning together.  
Herp Derp.  
Anyways, I'll be starting a new story soon… so, look out for that. It'll be Vocaloid.  
I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**-xTanukix**


End file.
